


Hawk et la mort

by ALittleStorryForYou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch, Gay, German, M/M, Master of Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleStorryForYou/pseuds/ALittleStorryForYou
Summary: `Kennst du auch das Gefühl, das du einfach nur noch in die Tröstende Leere des Todes Gleiten willst? Ja, willkommen im Club. Nein? Sei einfach nur froh, dass dein Leben nicht so beschissen wie meines ist. Wer ich bin so etwas behaupten zu können? Ganz einfach: Ich bin Mors, Gebieter des Todes, früher als Harry Potter bekannt. Erinnert ihr euch? An denjenigen, auf dem ihr herumgetrampelt habt, als seiet ihr Götter? Denjenigen der für euch alles gegeben hätte und von euch, seiner Familie, verraten wurde? Nein? Gut für euch. Doch seit euch sicher: Ich vergesse nie! ´Er war verraten worden. Von seiner Familie, von seinen Freunden. Und er konnte noch nicht einmal sterben. Auf ewig verflucht. Für immer allein. Nur die wahre Liebe kann ihn von seinem Fluch erlösen. Aber wer liebt schon den Tod?





	

Hawk et la mort  
-Wer liebt schon den Tod?-

Voldemort´s Leiche fiel zu Boden. Harry sank auf die Knie. Die letzte Schlacht war geschlagen. Ein letzter Sieg. Und doch musste er fliehen. Weit, weit weg. Mit einem Stab in der Hand, einem Ring auf dem Finger und einem Umhang über den Schultern. Er Tauchte unter… Bis zu jenem Tag.

8 Jahre später:  
„Surrr!“ Ein Pfeil schlug in einen Stützpfeiler ein. Der Schütze duckte sich hinter einem umgestürzten Auto. Sogleich explodierte der Pfeil. Das Gebäude, das auf dem Stützpfeiler ruhte, fiel in sich zusammen. Aus dem inneren hörte man gequälte Schreie sterbender. Ein Klatschen erklang hinter ihm. Der Schütze drehte sich um. Als er sah, wer da stand, huschte ein kaum merkliches Lächeln über das sonst ausdrucklose Gesicht des Bogenschützens. Sogleich verschwand es aber auch wieder. Der klatschende Mann, der um die 24 Jahre alt war, trat einen Schritt auf den Bogenschützen zu. Langsam trat der Schütze auf den anderen Mann zu, aber nicht, bevor er sich versichert hatte, dass nichts und niemand sie erblicken konnte. „Agent Potter.“ Begrüßte der Schütze den anderen schmunzelnd. „Agent Barton.“ Agent Potter schmunzelte ebenfalls, bevor er den wenigen Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand, und seine Lippen auf die des willigen Agents legte.  
Der Kuss begann sanft, bevor er immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Vorsichtig kämpfen ihre Zungen einen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft. Keiner wollte nachgeben. Aus einem Moment wurde eine Ewigkeit. Keiner wollte sich von dem anderen lösen, doch sie brauchten beide irgendwann Luft. Agent Barton legte seine Arme um seinen Partner. Dieser lehnte sich vorsichtig an den großen Schützen. „Seinen“ Schützen. Der, der ihn mit einem seiner Pfeile mitten ins Herz getroffen hatte. Der, den ihn uneindingbar Liebte. „Du hast deine Mission erledigt.“ Ein tiefer Bariton schwebte Leise zu dem Bogenschützen hoch. Dieser nickte traurig. „Ja. Ich werde bald zurückkehren müssen.“ Er hob mit seiner langgliedrigen Hand den Kopf seines Liebsten sanft an. Stechend grüne Augen trafen auf hellbraune. „Ich liebe dich.“ die Stimme des muskulösen Schützens war gebrochen. „Ich dich auch. Schon bald werden wir uns wiedersehen. Versprochen.“ Beide versuchten für den anderen stark zu sein, doch sie schafften es nicht ganz. Unter Tränen küssten sie sich ein letztes Mal, für sehr lange Zeit.

4 Monate später:  
Gerade kam Agent Potter aus einem Unscheinbaren Gebäude in London. Dort war eine Zentrale des Geheimdienstes untergebracht, bei dem er arbeitete. Direkt daneben wurde vor einiger Zeit ein Fernseher angebracht, um den Leuten immer aktuelle Nachrichten liefern zu können. Wie immer blieb er kurz an diesem stehen, um ein paar Nachrichten aufschnappen zu können. Gerade wurde ein Todesfall veröffentlicht. Der Mann wäre in einer Explosion eines Hauses ums Leben gekommen.  
Potters Atem stockte bevor Tränen aus seinen Augen kullerten und er so schnell wie möglich nach Hause rannte. Dort angekommen brach er zusammen und fiel in Ohnmacht. Als er auf wachte begriff er erst dass das was er gesehen hatte, der Realität entsprach. Schwankend stand der Agent auf und holte aus seiner Küche ein sehr scharfes Messer. Er setzte es an und durchschnitt mutig die Hauptschlagader. Das gleiche wiederholte er an der anderen Seite. Polternd fiel das Messer zu Boden. Der Schmerz der Schnitte und des herausfließenden Lebens wurde überlagert von dem Schmerz über den Tod seines Liebsten und der Freude auf ein ewiges Wiedersehen mit ihm. Es hielt ihn nichts mehr am Leben. Clint Barton war sein Letzter Anker gewesen, seine Letzte Familie, seine Liebe. Gequält schloss Harry Potter seine Augen. Harry Potter schlug sie nie wieder auf.  
.  
. . .  
. . .  
. . .

Gleisendes Licht blendete den Toden Agenten unter seinen Geschlossenen Augenliedern. Der Agent schlug seine Augen auf. Staunend sah er sich um. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, er würde wieder im „Hotel Morte“ sein, einem Hotel in der Londoner Innenstadt. Dort Traf er zum ersten Mal auf seinen Schützen. Nun spürte er ein weiches Bettlagen unter meinem Körper. Fliesender Stoff umhüllte ihn als er sich aufsetzte. Er trug seinen fliesenden Umhang und seinen Ring. Neben dem Bett auf dem er mittlerweile saß, stand sein Stab, nun in seiner vollen Größe. Harry stand von dem Bett auf und nahm ihn in seine Hand. Der Stab war nun ca. 1,60 m lang und mit verschiedenen Schnitzereien verziert. Er war aus einem tiefen, satten schwarzem Holz gefertigt. Erst jetzt bemerkte der junge Mann die Frau, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte. Sie hatte langes, bis zur Brust fallendes, schwarzes Haar, eine perfekte Sanduhrfigur und lange Beine. Sie trug ein weißes, Strahlendes Kleid und einen Umhang aus demselben Stoff wie der des Agents. Durch ihre Vollkommen schwarzen Augen wirkte sie sehr bedrohlich. Doch auf ihren Blutroten Lippen lag ein sanftes und Freundliches Lächeln. „Ihr habt lange geschlafen, Meister.“ Ihre Stimme klang erfreut. Verwirrt schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Meister? Ich bin kein Meister. Ich bin lediglich ein einsamer Mann, der seinen Liebsten an euch verloren hat.“ Der Mann wusste wer die wunderschöne Frau war. „Ihr habt euren Liebsten nicht verloren.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Harrys Augen leuchteten auf. Doch dann trat ein fragender Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. „Warum bin ich dann hier bei dir und nicht in der Unterwelt?“ „Du bist mein Meister. Du bist der Meister des Todes.“ „Aber… Nein, das kann einfach nicht sein!“ „Doch, es ist so. Und gerade weil du es ablehnst es zu sein, weiß ich, dass du es bist.“ Nickend ergab sich der Agent. „Wenn es so denn sei… Dann werde ich dein Meister sein.“ Und mit diesen Worten zogen sich der Elderstab, der Stein der Auferstehung und der Tarnumhang in den Mann hinein. Dieser leuchtete in einem schwarzen Licht auf. Aus Harrys Rücken wuchsen zwei Mächtige, Federnbesetzte Schwingen. Harry fühlte sich so Lebendig wie nie zuvor, was ein Wiederspruch in sich selbst war, denn er war der Tod. „Sucht einen Namen, Meister, unter dem Euch alle Welten fürchten sollen.“ „Mors. Mein Name soll Mors sein.“ Antwortete der Meister des Todes. „So soll es sein. Ich diene allein euch, Meister. Ich bin ihr Diener Mors, bis in alle Ewigkeit.“ 

20 Jahre später (Clint und Harry altern ja nicht):  
Eine Großgewachsene Gestalt landete auf einem, von Krieg und Kampf gezeichneten, Tower. Langsam richtete sie sich aus ihrer Hockenden Position auf. Vor ihr standen 5 ebenfalls vom Kampf gezeichnete Menschen und eine riesenhaft anmutende, grüne Gestalt. Direkt unter ihr versuchte sich gerade ein Blasser Mensch mit gelockten, rabenschwarzen Haaren aufzusetzen, was er aber unterlies als er die Gestalt bemerkte. Ein Mann mit einem Gespannten Bogen, dessen Pfeil auf den Mann unter der definitiv nicht Menschlichen Gestalt zeigte, zischte auf. Die Gestalt lächelte gequält. Ihre langen, tiefschwarzen seidigen Haare schauten frech unter der Kapuze ebenjener hervor. Diese wurde nun von einer Weißen, fast schon gebrechlich erscheinenden Hand zurück gestrichen. Die Wesen um ihn herum wichen zurück. Der junge Mann, der unter der Kapuze zum Vorschein kam hatte volle Lippen und ein schönes Gesicht. Seine Augen aber waren das, was den Mann so unheimlich machte. Der Augapfel und die Iris schienen mit ihrer unheimlich schwarzen Farbe geradezu alles Licht aufzusaugen. Doch die Pupille war nicht auch schwarz, wie man vermuten könnte, sondern bestand aus einem geradezu elektrisierenden Grün. Kalt blickten die schwarzen Iridien auf den Blassen Mann unter ihm. „Deine Zeit ist gekommen. Nun musst du deinen Vertrag einlösen.“ Aus dem nichts erschien ein weißer, prunkvoll verzierter Stab in seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Mit diesem deutete er auf den Mann vor ihm. „Zu viel genommen, zu wenig gegeben. Keine Wiedergeburt. Bis du deine Taten bereust. Kehre nun zu meinem Diener ein.“ Damit setzte der Mann mit der dunklen Stimme seinen Stab an die Brust des schwarzgelockten. Dieser sackte daraufhin nach einem letzten Atemzug in sich zusammen. Alle sogen scharf die Luft ein, auch der nun wieder Menschliche Hulk. Der Mann mit dem Bogen trat aus der kleinen Gruppe, die sich geformt hatte. Seinen eingelegten Pfeil immer auf sein Herz gerichtet. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit Loki getan?“ seine langgliedrigen Finger spannten die Bogensehne. „Loki? Er hat seinen Preis gezahlt. Sowie ihr alle es einmal tun werdet. Er hat meinen Diener ausgetrickst, um länger leben zu können. Aber schlussendlich muss jeder zahlen.“ In den Augen des Bogenschützens blitzte kurz Verständnis auf. „Du bist der Meister des Todes.“ Stellte er nüchtern fest. „Ja, der bin ich. Ich bin Mors. Gebieter des Todes.“ Hoffnung strahlte über das Gesicht des großgewachsenen Schützens. „Dann sagt mir, warum befindet sich Harry in deiner Obhut? Warum verließ er mich?“ Mors fuhr herum. „Wer bist du der du das fragst?“ mutig antwortete der Schütze dem Gebieter des Todes auch sogleich: „Agent Clint Barton.“ Nun war es an Mors, zurückzuweichen. „Clint…“ Die Stimme des Todes klang nun brüchig. Die weiteren lebenden Personen in diesem Raum fragten sich nun, wer den dieser Harry sei und warum ein einziger Name Mors, wohlgemerkt den Tod, so aus der Bahn brachte. Doch sie sollten auch sogleich schon eine Antwort bekommen. Denn nun zog der Tod sich eine Kette über den Kopf. An dieser hing ein einfacher, schlichter silberner Ring, den gleichen, den sie auch schon an dem linken Ringfinger Clints bemerkt hatten. Doch immer wenn sie ihn auf ihn ansprachen wurde er aggressiv und gleichzeitig traurig. Deshalb ließen sie es nach kurzer Zeit. Doch nun trat Clint Barton auf den Tod zu. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen. „Warum nur musste es so kommen?“ „Deine Todesanzeige war in den Nachrichten. Ich wollte nicht mehr ohne dich. Wir waren schon zulange getrennt gewesen.“ Alle starrten mit großen Augen auf das Schauspiel vor ihnen. Sie hatten nun wirklich schon viel erlebt, doch dies sprengte selbst ihren großen Horizont. Der Bogen des Schützens fiel klappernd zu Boden. Clint überwand die Letzten paar Schritte zwischen ihnen, und legte seine Arme um den Tod. Dieser vergrub seien Kopf, stumme Tränen weinend, in Bartons Halsbeuge. Noch nie hatte Der Tod sich so bedürftig und schutzlos gezeigt. Aber auch der Tod war nur ein Mensch. Zugegeben, er war unsterblich, aber das interessierte eh keinen. Taktvoll, auch wenn man es von manchen nicht wirklich hätte erwarten können, Verlies die Avengers-Truppe das ramponierte Penthouse mit Tausenden von Fragen. Vorsichtig näherten sich die Köpfe der beiden, als die anderen aus dem Apartment gegangen waren. Sanft berühren sich die Lippenpaare zu einem sehnsüchtigen Kuss. Die Zeit stand still. Der Bund wurde zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder gefestigt. Man konnte die Magie dieses einen Momentes mit den Händen fassen. Der Tod fand seinen Partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Das hier ist also meine erste Arbeit hier auf AO3, eine Geschichte die ich auch schon anderswo hochgeladen habe.  
> Gebt mir doch gerne eine Rückmeldung wie ihr sie findet.  
> LG, Sara


End file.
